Sorrows of a future past
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: He was surrounded by people who hated him, and that wouldn't change soon. but he had a job to do and he would do it. and he couldn't tell them the truth or about his true nature. but unbeknownst to him, the truth might come out anyway, (I Suck at summaries, please just read it it's not that bad as it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past.**

It was Midnight in San Francisco, and the cold winter wind blew fiercely as a lone figure sat hugging his knees a top a platform on the golden gate bridge.

The figure sniffed as he tried to hold back the tears, why did it have to be so hard? All he wanted to do was change the future so he could save everyone and yet those idiots in manor didn't want to believe that there precious little angel was anything less than a force of divine good that was completely incapable of being turned evil.

He choked back a sob. God all he wanted was one ally in all of this, just one bloody person to help him. He wanted... He wanted...

He wanted his Mom.

Not this cold stranger, who, thought that he was only a lying basted who dared to even suggest her precious nephew was evil, No he wanted the woman who read him stories and always used her funny voice when she did, he wanted the woman who smiled at him with eyes full of love and warmth and even when was a teenager called him her baby boy.

But she was dead.

He wanted his Dad.

The Dad who would always check under his bed to assure him that there were absolutely no monsters under there, the Dad who always made time for him. The Dad who vanquished demons without a second thought to protect him from them.

But no, in this time his Dad was still dead and in the future he was rotting in a dungeon that his big cousin had step up to, in his words, contain traitors.

He wanted his sisters.

His big twin sisters who always protected him from evil, who kicked the asses of all the boys and girls whoever cruelly turned him down, who mocked him for spending so much time in front of the mirror and then fought with him over who wasted the most hot water.

But no, in this time they weren't born yet and in the future, they were in charge of one of the only resistance's against the supreme evil overlord.

He wanted his Aunt's.

He wanted the Aunt who thought him how to cook and bake, after her son and two daughters proved to useless at it, he wanted the Aunt with who he would watch old black and white horror films and cheesy love films with after it turned out her own daughters hated films like those.

He wanted his Uncles.

Well...actually okay he didn't want his Uncles that much, one had been a neglectful ass to his own kids and the other while being nice, was not his favourite person, nor was he his Dad's favourite person either. But still any ally would be nice, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He wanted his cousins, yes he was technically outnumbered by being one of only two boys in the whole of that generation, but still he loved them all, even the lost little boy who was just hurting over losing his mother and trying to protect everyone else, through of course he was handling it the wrong way and something must have happened back here. Otherwise why would the spell have taken him here?

He sighed heavily; he just wanted one person on his side, just one.

But then he steeled himself, life was never about what you wanted. he had work to do and too many people depended on him now to let them down, he needed to find who turned Wyatt evil and try to get the sisters to trust him again.

It wouldn't be easy.

And so after taking a deep breath. Christopher Benjamin Matthews-Turner, shimmered down to the underworld.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Please reviews guys, and I hope you like the story! Also I knew it's short but please bear with me and hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past.**

**Chapter 2**

**(The Underworld)**

Chris sighed heavily as he looked down at his new outfit, if his Mom and Dad were here and knew what he was planning to do, he would be grounded for so long, and it would be a damn miracle if he ever saw the light of day ever again.

He was wearing a sleeveless black vest which was open, exposing his bare chest. He was also wearing skin tight leather pants.

Chris took a deep breath and entered the demonic bar. He scanned the bar with his eyes until he found his target. He plastered a false smile on his face and walked over to the large demon sitting on a stool.

Chris sat next to him and turned to face him, "Hi."

The demon, which was over six feet tall and had an incredibly scared face, glanced up and let a smirk cross his face, "Well, I've never seen you around here before."

Chris let out a low chuckle, "Well, That's because I'm kind of new around here and I kind of don't know anyone here," Chris ran his hand up the demons arm gently, "So, I'm like really bored. Do you want to get out of here?"

The demon's smirk grew wider. He stood up from his stool and waited till Chris stood up from his, wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulders and lead him out of the bar.

"What's your name kid?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

The demon leads Chris through the network of tunnels that made up the underworld. Eventually they came to a small opening in a tunnel wall and stepped inside to find themselves in a medium sized cave.

In one corner of the cave stood a large cauldron, In another corner of the cave stood a large bed covered in animal furs and had a headboard made of what looked to much like human bone for Chris to be comfortable.

The demon stepped forward towards the bed, dropped his pants and turned to face Chris, "Well, are we going to do this or what?"

Chris smirked, "I have a better idea," He flung his arm out towards the demon and an invisible force pinned it to the wall.

The demon struggled against the force and tried to pry himself of the cave wall. He glared at Chris with eyes full of hate, "Let me down from here, you little slut!"

Chris smiled and made a shushing noise as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The demon glared at him and continue to try and free himself, "What are you doing?" he spat at him.

Chris smirked, "Just going to take a little tour," he focused, and then entered the demons mind, he peeled back the layers of the demons mind to try and find the information he needed, the demon screamed in pain and Chris frowned, his telepathy always seemed to cause severe pain in demons. He didn't like it after all he himself was one quarter demon.

Ah, there it was. He had found the information he needed and stopped his mind read; Chris looked up at the panting demon, raised his hand and created an energy ball. He flung it at the demon and as soon as it connected, the demon burst in to flames.

Chris sighed, he had a new lead at least, a group of female demonic warriors were going to attack the manor and try to kidnap Wyatt. And now he knew where they were.

Chris smirked and started to shimmer out but he realized something and stopped himself.

He really needed to change his clothes.

**(The Manor)**

Paige sighed heavily as she flipped through the book of shadows. Ever since the incident with the order, the manor had felt...tense.

Ever since Chris told them that Wyatt was the evil he came back to stop, Piper had been very, very, very, very, very...upset. She wouldn't let Wyatt out of her sight and told both Phoebe and Paige that under no uncertain terms, that Chris was no longer welcome and that if either of them tried to invite that, in her words, bastard son of the source back into her house, she would threw them out.

Phoebe had agreed readily, the idea that her precious little nephew was evil was absolutely ridicules.

Paige had just nodded quietly.

It wasn't that she wanted to believe that Wyatt was evil in the future, every time she walked into the nursery to check on him and all she saw was the blond curls and blue eyes of his father and the smile of his mother and she hadn't forgot about the fact that Chris had lied to them about a lot of things, it was just, every time Chris had lied to them he had a good reason as to why he did it. Well, most of the time he did anyway.

Paige sighed again and closed the book; she just wished she could know for sure. Chris wasn't a bad kid. He was doing what he could with a bad hand, but still Paige couldn't help but feel that if Chris had just told them the truth to start with this whole thing could have been avoided.

She sat down on the old couch opposite the door and put her head in her hands, she didn't know why but she felt so terrible about not speaking up when Piper blew up at Chris like that, for some reason she felt as if it was her job to stand up for him.

Paige looked up as she heard footsteps approaching; walking into the attic with her cell phone pressed to her ear was her older half sister Phoebe, wearing a blue blouse and a long cream skirt.

"Well Elise I know, I know, I will get it on your desk by tomorrow morning I promise. Okay? Okay. Bye," Phoebe sighed and hung up and put her phone into her purse that was hanging from her shoulder by a spaghetti strap. She plunked herself down next to her sister and smiled, "Hey there Missy Paige."

Paige returned the smile, through it was slightly weak, "Hey."

Phoebe sat up going into advice columnist mode, or maybe it was annoying older sister mode. Paige wasn't sure, "Come on sis, spill it. What's bothering you?"

Paige shrugged, "Nothing really just...Thinking about Chris."

Phoebe looked around the attic, as through even saying his name would cause either him or worse Piper to suddenly appear. Once she was sure that no one had suddenly appeared she turned back to her half sister, "Why are you thinking about Him!" Paige narrowed her eyes at the way her sister said him as through it was the foulest thing in the entire world, "for god's sake!"

"I just," Paige sighed heavily, "I think maybe we were a little too hasty in throwing him out that's all," she said with a shrug.

Phoebe stared at her sister, mouth agape, "Are you insane!? You're not actually telling me you believed that little bastard about what he said about Wyatt, are you!?"

Piper came up to the attic after hearing yelling, "Whoa guys. What's going on up here?" she really didn't want them to wake Wyatt up for god's sake.

Phoebe spun to face to her sister and spoke, before Paige could say anything, "Your sister, thinks that our nephew is evil!"

Piper turned to face Paige and smiled, Paige gulped, that was a Piper smile. Piper smiles meant nothing but pain. "Missy Paige, what is Phoebe talking about?"

Paige gulped, "I didn't say that Piper, all I said was I think we might have been a little hasty in throwing Chris out."

**SMASH!**

Paige and Phoebe jumped in shock as a lamp on a nearby table exploded, its fragments flying in every direction, Paige briefly thought about how lucky it was that they almost never got hit by any debris, before her attention was drawn back to Piper.

Her sister was breathing heavily and was flexing her hands, she tilted her head at Paige and spoke one word, "What"

Paige gulped again and tried to find her voice, "I just mean that, well we can't know for certain that Chris was lying. I mean obviously I don't want to believe that Wyatt is evil in the future but we can't know that for sure and all I said was that I just wished that I had some sort of assurance that's all."

Phoebe looked at her as though she had grown a second head, Piper through, Piper looked almost calm, "Okay Paige."

Phoebe turned to her sister with wide eyes, "What!?"

Piper shrugged, "Well she's right, she can't know for certain if Chris was lying. So Paige I want to you to write a spell to give you your answers and when you have them lady, I want to you to march right down to that nursery and apologise to Wyatt got it?"

Paige nodded quietly.

Piper returned her nod and left the attic, Phoebe quickly following behind her.

Paige sighed heavily and forced back the tears, what had she done wrong? All she wanted to know was that they hadn't made a mistake was that so wrong?

She shook her head, grabbed a note pad and started to write.

**End of chapter 2**

**(A/N I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please review and feel free to leave constructive criticism and thank you to those who have already favourited and followed)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed**

**Sorrows of a future past**

**Chapter 3**

**(2026) **

The skies were dark and overcast over the city of San Francisco. The heavens opened and a heavy downpour fell and the city was drenched in moments.

Walking down the streets of the city were two figures dressed in dark purple robes, on the back of the robes were a golden pentagram, and a hood coloured dark red.

As the two figures approached a large grey, rectangular shaped building. The one on the left turned her head to look at the figure on the right. "You know this isn't going to work right?"

The other figure sighed heavily, "It's the only plan we have Kat," she then turned to face the large gate in front of them, "Ready?"

"Yeah," the figure, Kat, pulled out a scroll of aged yellow paper and opened it to read it. The two figures joined hands and began to chant.

_Door unlock!_

_No magic block!_

The gates glowed bright red and faded away, the two figures nodded in satisfaction and threw off their robes.

The two girls were practically identical in appearance, the same long dark brown, almost black hair, the same light green eyes and red lips however that was where the similarities ended.

The girl on the left, Katharine Elizabeth Matthews-Turner held herself more reservedly and was much quieter in her actions and mannerisms, more likely to completely obsess over every little detail of a plan before implementing it.

The girl on the right, Tamora Samantha Matthews-Turner however, was much more likely to charge into a situation without thinking and with the absolute bare minimum of preparation.

Their dear mother once described them both as a thinker and a doer. They both complemented each other well. Not just in terms of personality but in powers as well.

A large amount of demonic guards, having noticed that the gate had vanished as well feeling a large surge of magical energy begin to swarm the area.

Tamora quickly pulled out an old fashioned radio and shouted into it. "Operation Condor is ago! I repeat Operation Condor is ago! Delta squad, Beta squad move in!"

Then a large section of the south wall of the complex was destroyed, debris and rubble flying everywhere, and there surging through an opening in the wall that they had made, were the fighters of the resistance

Bianca and her mother Lynn were currently leading a large squad of phoenix's which were taking on Shax and Zankou and while both demons were more powerful than the assassin witches, they were no pushovers themselves and the sheer number of them meant that they could easily push the demons back.

Tyler, along with a very small group of other fire starters were also making headway through the demonic hoards, easily vanquishing lower level demons and seriously wounding upper level ones.

A large group made up of valkyries and demonatrixs were easily vanquishing lower level demons and were helping out the more heavy hitters by talking the fire off of them, why they were helping them Kat and Tamora weren't sure, but worryingly both groups said they were helping Chris not the resistance which did not sit well with the boy's overprotective big sisters as they wondered why they wanted to help Chris so readily.

Derek, the half manticor baby that their mother and aunt's had helped so long ago was now currently leading a group of reformed manticors into battle.

Elise and Daryl were leading a group of mortals all armed with heavy weapons, the former police officer and former editor were both wearing grim looks of determination. They might have been old foolish mortals, as Wyatt himself had once described them. But they had a job to do and they would see it done.

Two hunters, Sam and Dean were currently leading what remained of the hunter community into battle against a large group of brute demons. And while the two brothers had aged, they were not letting that slow them down.

Buffy, Faith, Rona, Vi, Cho-Ann, Satsu and Kennedy were leading the last of the slayers into what was probably the most important battle yet.

Willow was leading her own coven of wiccans; the coven was currently taking on a large group of shocker demons. And they were quite frankly kicking ass.

Wendy Wu and her husband Shen Wu were currently using a truly impressive display of martial arts to keep the guards on their toes.

While the demons were busy trying to repel the attack. The two twins had a straight shot to the main prison door, repeating the spell from earlier to similar effect. The two twins stepped inside the prison.

The majority of the guards were now outside fighting the invaders. So the prison was mostly empty, Kat pulled out a map from a satchel that was hanging from her shoulders, "Right so according to our Intel, dad should be in the high security ward," Tamora nodded as she took the lead and walked deeper into the prison.

They turned a corner at a junction and found themselves in front of large door made of metal and was looked with a coded lock, the twins repeated the spell but this time there was no effect, "It must be protected by magic," Kat said while trying to think of a way for them to get past the door, "how much you want to be that it's big cousin's magic at work here Tam?"

Tamora did not respond, merely stepped forward and clasped her hands together, concentrating hard she raised her palms and pushed. The door began to shake and Tamora continued to force it despite sweet beading down her face and being in obvious pain. Just as Tamora was about to stop her, the door, quite literally disintegrated.

Tamora collapsed to the floor, her sister ran to support her, "That was stupid! You know using that power exhausts you!"

Tamora batted her sister's hands away and turned to face her with determination in her eyes, "We can't afford to waste time Kat! Before long Wyatt will find out what is going on and send reinforcements, and worse he might come with them now come on!" and with that she raced down the hallway.

Kat sighed as she watched her technically older sister run off and rushed to follow her.

They came to a large open area with cells lining the walls, it matched the design of the high security ward that was on their plans, before the twins could investigate however three demons shimmered in before them, "You shouldn't have come here witches!"

The demons readied themselves to attack when Kat sighed, and flicked her wrists; the three demons were then encased in ice. A look of rage permanently frozen on their faces, "Sorry boys can't afford to waste time, Tammy come on!" and with that the two sisters turned and began to search the cells.

The cells on the first floor were empty, aside from one, which was occupied by an elderly man in a wheelchair who had to be in his late nineties with rods of iron sticking out his skull and a vacant expression on his face. Kat had never really finished medical school, but she knew a lobotomy when she saw one, A metal slate next to the cell door identified the man as C. Xavier.

The two twins, knowing they could do nothing for the poor man, quickly rushed up to the second floor, the first two cells were empty, the third one was inhabited by the corpse of a man who looked to be in his early thirties, with dark hair and intense blue eyes and the most incredible part what looked like scorch marks of giant wings on the ground next to him, the slate next to the door of that cell identified the occupant as the angel of Thursday.

The fourth cell they searched was also occupied, in the middle of the cell hanging by manacles was a man who looked to be in his early fifties but was actually in his mid sixties. The man having heard the approaching footsteps looked up and grinned at who he saw through the see through cell door. "Hey girl's what took you so long?"

"Dad!" the twins shouted at the top of their voice and Tamora with one quick flick of her wrists blew apart the lock of the cell door, the two ran inside and stopped as they could better see the state of their father.

The entire left side of his face was covered in ugly scars, giving him more than a passing resemblance to a certain demon. His whole chest was covered in open wounds and his legs were just bloody muscle as was his back, and blood that had long since coagulated dripped from his wrists.

Unprepared for the nature of the damage, both Kat and Tamora had to take a second to calm down; Tamora quickly recovered and used her power of molecular combustion to blow apart the cuffs of the manacles with a small and controlled explosion.

Their father began to fall to the floor before Kat quickly used her power of Molecular declaration to slow down his fall and allow the two sisters to catch and support him.

The man laughed weakly, "You know if this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up."

Kat held back a sob as tears stung her eyes, "Don't worry dad, this is real and we are here and we are getting you out of here."

The man just nodded weakly, "Good."

The twins helped their father down the steps to the first floor and were just about to leave the high security ward when, from behind them they heard the familiar sound of orbing.

The two twins looked at each other from over their father's lowered head before they slowly turned around.

There with his long, dirty, blond hair hanging around his face and with stubble on his chin and the famed sword Excalibur hanging from his loose fingers, was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

He smiled dangerously and his ice blue eyes hardened, "Hello cousins," his grip on Excalibur tightened.

Tamora gulped and gave her sister her father to fully support and stepped in front of them, "Stay out of our way Wyatt, we came here for our dad, now we've got him and we are going to leave and you are going to let us."

Wyatt lets out a soft chuckle, "Ah Tam always the demanding one, aren't you glad you always had her to fight your battles kitty Kat?" Kat simply glared at him before taking a step back.

"Leave her out of this Wyatt-"

"Ah," Wyatt interrupted, "Now where is Chris? He wasn't with those idiots outside and if I've got my little cousin pegged right and I think I do, he wouldn't just wait at home. So where is he?"

The father used a great deal of strength to look up at the dictator that was once his nephew, "You...leave...him...alone," he spat weakly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Oh uncle Cole, the overprotective dad thing is really getting old and besides why do you want to leave? I thought you were just starting to enjoy my hospitality!" Wyatt then started to laugh madly.

After he calmed down he fixed his cousins and uncle with a glare, "No matter, I'll deal with Chrissy later, now Uncle Cole you are going to march right back into that cell and girls you are going to come back with me to the palace and we are going to have a long, long talk about loyalty and family got it?" he asked with a tone that left no room for arguments.

Tamora stopped and seemed to think for a moment and then shrugged, and flung out hand as a jet of flame erupted from her hand and flew towards Wyatt. Wyatt's eye's widened and he had just enough time to raise his shield as the fire connected with it.

As the stream of flame died Wyatt glared at Tamora and dropped his force field, "All right you little bitch if that's the way you want to play it!" and with that the duel was on as energy balls, fire balls and explosions filled the air.

Kat quickly carried her father over to the side of the ward and leaned him against the wall. "Dad just hang on, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Cole nodded. "I'll be fine. Go help your sister."

Kat nodded and ran into the battle.

Wyatt flung a fireball at her and Kat raise her hand, the fireball was overwhelmed with orbs and turned around to face its owner and its momentum flung it back towards him.

Wyatt dodged and with a snarl of anger threw a stream of acid at the twins.

Kat flicked out her wrists and the acid was frozen into ice and the now crystallized stream crashed to the floor and smashed into pieces.

Tamora flung out her wrists and an explosion caught Wyatt in the chest and threw him back across the hall.

Wyatt now in a rage jumped to his feet and screamed, the sonic waves produced by the scream hit the twins and knocked them to the floor in pain.

Wyatt raised Excalibur and began to walk over to his cousins, who lay on the floor disoriented, just as he was over halfway towards them a low voltage energy ball hit him in the chest and made him jerk back.

He turned to see Cole standing up, using one of the stairwells to support and his arm out stretched, "Oh Uncle Cole," Wyatt said with a tried sigh and a grin, "You shouldn't have done that," and he began to walk towards his uncle.

However before he could take more than three steps towards his uncle a loud, dull thud echoed around the ward and on a far wall at the back of Wyatt a large crack appeared running down it.

Wyatt turned, scowled and went to investigate it, however as he got close to it another dull thud sounded and then the whole wall blew apart inward and rubble came flying towards Wyatt, who just managed to raise his shield as rubble connected with it.

There standing in the hole where a large section of the wall used to be, dressed in light combat armour and with a grim look in her eye, was Billie.

With a grand sweep of her arm, a large burst of telekinetic energy erupted from Billie and sent Wyatt flying to the upper level. The blond witch turned to her nieces, "Guy's go! Grab your dad and run!"

The twins did not need much convincing and quickly grabbed their father and lead him to the hole in the wall, "Aunt Billie, come on!" Said Kat desperately.

Billie looked up to the upper level and saw Wyatt stirring. "No girls go on without me someone has to keep him busy."

"Aunt Billie-"said Kat before she was interrupted by Tamora.

"Kat there is no time we have to go!" Tamora turned to look at her aunt with a look filled with respect. "Thank you Aunt Billie."

Billie smiled at her nieces with tears in her eyes and nodded; the girls returned the nod and carried their unconscious father through the hole. Billie turned to face Wyatt and smiled grimly. "Now then young man, what would your mother say if she could see you now?"

Wyatt drew Excalibur and grinned evilly, "Why don't you ask her?" and threw the sword at her.

Billie gasped and raised her hand and tried to use her telekinesis to try and deflect the blade, however it had no effect and the blade sliced through her armour as through it was butter and buried itself in her gut. Billie gasped once and then fell to the floor.

Wyatt walked over to Billie's body and roughly pulled out the sword. He stood in the open hole in the wall and surveyed the outside.

The exterior had suffered heavy damage and the bodies of both demons and members of the resitance lay everywhere.

And there was no sign of Kat, Tamora or Cole.

With a sigh of frustration, Wyatt orbed out.

**End of chapter 3**

**(Please follow, favourite and review. And thank you to those who already have, also I would like constructive criticism guys!)**

**Powers **

**Chris: Telekinesis**

**Orbing Telekinesis**

**Advanced Telekinesis**

**Astral Projection**

**Telepathy**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering**

**Energy balls**

**Fire Balls**

**Tamora: Molecular acceleration**

**Molecular Combustion **

**Molecular Dispersion **

**Molecular deceleration **

**Cryokinesis **

**Pryokenisis**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering **

**Fire Balls**

**Energy Balls**

**Kat: Molecular deceleration**

**Molecular Immobilization**

**Molecular Inhibition**

**Molecular Acceleration**

**Areokinesis**

**Cryokinesis**

**Empathy**

**Orbing**

**Shimmering**

**Fire Balls**

**Energy Balls**


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Sorrows of A future past

Chapter 4

Paige added the finishing ingredients to her cauldron with a heavy sigh, if she wanted this to work she had to make sure that everything was perfect.

Her attention was drawn by the sound of twinkling orbs. Looking up she saw her former brother in law Leo materialize.

Paige smiled "Hi Leo"

Leo returned the smile, "Hey Paige," he looked down at Paige's altar. "What are you doing?"

Paige stuttered "Uh…I'm casting a spell"

Leo grinned, "I noticed Paige. What sort of spell?"

"A spell to…well it's going to see if Chris was telling the truth about Wyatt," Paige braced herself for an explosion.

"It's a good idea Paige," Leo said with a smile.

"Uh…what?" Asked Paige with a dropped jaw.

Leo sighed, "Look I don't want to think that Wyatt is evil, but I don't think we should ignore the possibility that he is turned in the future either."

Paige smiled with relief, "Oh, thank you Leo it's nice to have someone on my side-"

"Are you insane!?" Shouted Piper from the attic doorway. She stormed over to the table with Phoebe trailing behind her.

"Piper-" Leo began but was interrupted as his wife blew him up. Paige jumped as Leo reformed.

"How could you think our son could be evil! He's the twice blessed! The paragon of good!" Piper flexed her wrists, just barely holding back from blowing Leo up again.

Phoebe glared at Paige, "This is your fault Paige, why couldn't you just leave it!"

Paige frowned and glared back at her sister, "Look, Phoebe I don't want to believe it either, but what if Wyatt does turn evil in the future? We can prevent if it does happen and if it's not true then at least we know for sure."

Phoebe had to admit she saw the logic in the argument. Even through she did not want to admit it.

Piper did not see the logic however and glared at her younger sister, "Paige, I know Wyatt won't turn evil. And I can't believe you would trust that lying little bastard over us-"

"Don't call him a bastard!" shouted Paige at the top of her voice,

Leo and Phoebe looked shocked. No one in their right mind interrupted Piper when she was angry.

Piper looked shocked herself. She had never been interrupted before and she didn't know quite how to react.

Paige took a deep breathe to calm down, "Look Piper," she began, "I know you don't like Chris or trust him, okay I understand that, really I do okay? But I don't want us to make a mistake. Can you understand that? Look if we cast the spell then will know for sure and if it turns out that I'm wrong and Chris was lying to us than I will apologise to all of you and Wyatt for being an idiot okay?"

Piper was quite for a moment as she mulled over her sisters words, she nodded, "All right and when it turns out you're wrong I want an apology right away got it missy?"

Paige nodded.

Piper returned the nod.

Paige held up the piece of paper she had written the spell on. She looked at her sisters, "Are you going to do this with me?"

Phoebe looked over to Piper, Piper nodded and walked over to stand beside Paige. Phoebe followed her lead.

Paige looked over to Leo, "Leo, are you going to say it with us?"

Leo shook his head, "No I should stay out of it, I came down to see Wyatt and we don't know exactly what spell will do so I don't think we should leave him alone."

Piper nodded in agreement. Paige shrugged her shoulders and picked up an owl's feather.

She began to chant.

_Sprits of the other side hear our plea._

_Give us the knowledge that we seek to we sisters three._

Paige dropped the feather into the cauldron and continued with the chant.

_Be Chris wrong or be he right._

_Give us the knowledge to know if he be so tonight._

With a large bang, a puff of smoke rose from the cauldron. Golden orbs began to circle the three sisters and after a moment the orbs, and the sisters faded away.

Leo sighed and made his way out of the attic to go down to the nursery to sit with Wyatt. All he could do now was wait.

**End of chapter 4**

**(A/N hey guys! I know it's been a while, the main reason for the delay was because my computer broke and I had to wait for it to be fixed and I lost all my progress so I had to start over. But updates should be quicker now, so there is that. Please review, favourite and follow.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Sorrows of A future past

Chapter 5

A room was cast in complete darkness and everything was still. However a moment later golden orbs swirled in mid air and the three sisters materialized.

Phoebe looked around, "Well…not like I can tell for sure but I don't think we are in the attic anymore," she begin to feel around for a light switch.

Piper turned to face the outline of Paige, "What exactly was your spell meant to do?"

Paige shrugged helplessly, "I…don't really know. I hoped it would just give us some answers about Chris. But apparently it won't work like it took us to where we will find answers instead."

Piper sighed, "It's a good thing Leo decided to stay behind," Piper joined her sister in her search for the light switch.

With a sigh of frustration Paige joined her sisters in their search for the elusive light switch.

Then out of nowhere someone began to cry very loudly in the room!

Paige swung her head around rapidly. "Is…is that a baby!?"

Piper began to search for the light switch more rapidly. Her maternal instincts talking over.

Before she could find the switch however, the sound of a door opening was accompanied by light flooding into the room.

The three sisters jaw dropped by who they saw standing in the doorway.

It was a very tired looking, older Paige.

She stepped into the room ignoring her sisters and her younger self and moved towards the crib.

Phoebe spluttered in disbelief, "Uh…Hello!"

Older Paige didn't react to her sister and simply reached down into the crib and pulled out a baby, "Hey little guy, come on now baby hush now. What's a matter hm?" older Paige smelt the baby's bottom. She made a face, "Ah, okay that's it guess I should have figured that" she nodded her head and took the baby to a changing table and begins to take care of the baby's little problem.

"Paige…" Piper began, "Your spell took us to the damn future!"

Paige however was too shocked at seeing her future self and her future baby. Her baby. Her son in the future. "I have a son."

Piper and Phoebe took a moment to realize that, yes indeed their baby sister would have a son. They would both have a new nephew in the future. They both grinned and enveloped Paige in a massive hug. "I'm so happy for you Missy Paige," Piper murmured in her sisters shoulder. Her mind far away from the problem the spell had caused.

Future Paige oblivious to the younger versions of herself and her sisters finished changing the baby's diaper. She smiled and picked up the baby and kissed him on the tip of his nose, "There we go baby. your bottom is as clean as a baby's bottom!" Future Paige laughed and the baby giggled.

Future Paige walked back to the crib and placed her baby into it. She reached down into the crib and stroked the baby's check, "Mommy loves you so much Chris."

A look of shock and disbelief passed over past sisters faces.

"Did…did she just say-" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Piper nodded dumbly, "Yeah she did."

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief, "It cant be."

Paige nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "it is…Chris is my son." 

Future Paige then left the nursery and closed the door. Casting the room into darkness once more. And then a moment later golden orbs swirled around the sisters lighting up the room and the sisters faded away.

**(2026)**

Melinda Prudence Halliwell sighed as she finished the dishes. She put them on the side to dry and took of her rubber yellow gloves.

Melinda walked into the safe house's living room and sat down on to the sofa in the middle of the room.

Melinda sighed heavily, as the fourth oldest Halliwell she should be out there fighting with the twins but no they stuck her here washing dishes. To keep her safe they said.

She couldn't believe how bad it had gotten in a few short years ever since her mother had died her older brother had gone insane with grief and guilt. And now he was a power mad dictator who was in charge of the entire world.

Melinda buried her head into her hands. Her father was dead as was her favourite uncle. Her little sister, Laura and aunt Phoebe's youngest two daughters Parker and Praia were also gone and Prue, Aunt Phoebe's eldest daughter had sided with Wyatt long ago.

Melinda looked up at the twinkling sound of orbs. Her twin cousins and their father materialized. She shoot up as she noticed the state her uncle was in.

Tamora glanced up at Melinda as she and her sister laid their unconscious father down on the sofa, "Melinda heal him!"

Melinda nodded and knelt down next to her uncle and held her hands over his chest and smiled softly as the warm, golden light flew from her hands into her uncle. It was lucky her power had grown to the point where she could heal demons.

Kat watched worriedly as her cousin healed her father. It was taking a very long time, "What's talking so long?"

Melinda sighed, "He was really badly hurt Kat. My dear brother has been busy."

"Yeah you could say that," said Cole as he finally awoke.

"Dad!" the twins cried as they dropped down next to their cousin to speak to him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kat.

"Well to be brutally honest I feel like I've been brutally tortured for the past six months," said Cole nonchalantly with a role of his eyes.

Tamora laughed at that while her sister frowned and her cousin rolled her eyes.

Cole looked up at his niece, "How've you been Melinda?"

Melinda smiled gently at her slow healing uncle, "Not bad Uncle Cole now please be quite while I finish healing you."

Cole sighed and looked at his daughters and then frowned as he noticed the absence of his youngest child, "Girls, where's your brother?"

The twins glanced at one another briefly. Kat put a false smile on her face, "Don't worry about it dad. You just focus on feeling better."

Cole sat up and stared at his younger daughter sternly, "Katharine Adriana Matthews-Turner where is your brother? I won't ask again young lady."

The twins sighed again and Tamora spoke, "Daddy…you might want to brace yourself."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

Sorrows of a future past.

Chapter 6

Leo smiled down at Wyatt has he pushed a building made of blocks down. Wyatt giggled at the destruction he caused.

A swirl of orbs appeared in the middle of the nursery and Chris materialized when the orbs disappeared. "Where are the girls? I was just up in the attic and I couldn't sense them anywhere?"

Leo frowned and stood up. "You just orbed in without asking? This isn't your house!"

Chris crossed his arms and smirked. "Last time I checked, Neither did you." he frowned. "Now, where are the girls?"

"They aren't here." said Leo as he crossed his arms and stood firm. He wouldn't tell Chris anything until the sisters got back and they could all know for sure if he was telling the truth or not.

Chris narrowed his eyes and concentrated on reading his uncle's mind, when he found the answer to his question it took everything he had to not throw the idiot into a the nursery wall with his power. He turned around and left the nursery. He ran up to the attic. He had to check the book, he had to get his mother and his aunts back. Now!

He ran into the attic and rushed over to the book. He opened it and began to flip through it with his telekinesis. He had to find the spell.

Leo placed Wyatt into his playpen and followed Chris up to the attic. He glared at Chris. "What are you doing?"

Chris looked up at his uncle. He glared at him heatedly. "I'm trying to fix you and the sisters stupid mistake! You idiots!" he shouted at him as he looked back down at the book.

Leo frowned heavily. "What mistake?" he asked confused.

Chris didn't answer Leo, he kept flipping through the book until he found the page he needed. He looked down at the page and nodded as he memorized the spell. It should work he would just have to alter a word or two.

He ignored his uncles questions as to what he was doing as he grabbed a cauldron and placed it on the table. He added some lavender, rose petals and some poplar buds into the cauldron and began to cast the spell.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything it's place_

_Return to me what has been moved_

_Through time and space!"_

Chris frowned as it didn't work. He turned to Leo. "Help me!"

Leo shook his head. "Not until you tell me why you are trying to cast a spell and why you came up here, I assume it's because you know about the spell that Piper and her sisters cast, yes?"

Chris groaned. "We don't have time for this-"

"No!" shouted Leo, the sudden shout made Chris jump in surprise. "You are going to tell me how you know that they cast a spell and I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are future consequences I will hit you." Leo breathed deep. "Now, how did you know that they cast a spell?"

Chris sighed deeply, he needed to get the sisters back. If he didn't they could get themselves killed. With another heavy sigh, he began to speck. "Alright Leo, I'm a telepath. I read your mind and that is how I know the sisters cast a spell to find out if I was telling the truth about Wyatt or not." He shrugged. "Happy now?"

Leo did not look happy, "You're a telepath? Why didn't you tell us this? And no I am not happy you've been lying again!" He scoffed. "And you wonder why we don't believe you about Wyatt."

Chris scowled. "Look, you don't believe me about Wyatt? That's fine, I don't really care what you think. But I am going to tell you what I know. The girls have cast a spell to find out more about me, right? Well that means more than likely it has took the girls to the future. My future to be exact. Which means they are running around in a worldwide war zone. Even if you don't believe me about Wyatt believe this, My future is dangerous, in way's I can not even begin to describe. And the longer they stay there the bigger the chance they end up dead. So, we need to get them back so, will you help me?" he asked.

Leo needed a moment for all of what Chris had said to sink in, and then he realized something, if Chris was telling the truth, and it was admittedly a big if. Then that meant that his wife, well ex-wife, but really that didn't matter right now and her sisters were in danger. He found himself nodding and walked to stand next to him. "Alright let's do this."

Chris nodded and took Leo's hand. The two men opened their mouths and began to chant.

"_A time for everything_

_And to everything it's place_

_Return to us what has been moved_

_Through time and space!"_

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" shouted Leo.

"Thank you captain obvious." snarked Chris. Chris begin to pace the attic, pacing helped him to think, "Okay, this doesn't necessarily mean anything bad, in fact it might be a good thing." He suggested as he sat down on the old couch that still took up residence in the attic even in his time.

Leo stared at him open-mouthed. "How is this a good thing!?" he shouted.

"Because." started Chris as he clasped his hands together. "Even if there is not enough power between the two of us to bring them back from the future, there would still be a spark or something, otherwise where would the energy go? As there wasn't any spark then that means that there was no energy which means-

"There wasn't anything for the spell to look on to." Leo finished. "Which means that wherever the spell took the girls, it didn't take them to the future."

Chris nodded as Leo finished talking. "Top of the class." he muttered.

Leo sat down next to Chris and asked a simple question. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do to be honest." Say's Chris. He leaned back into the sofa. "God, I could do with a cup of coffee right about now."

"You don't seem to be very concerned." said Leo. At seeing Chris's confused expression he explained. "I mean, when the girls get back, they going to know who you are or at the very least if your telling the truth and it doesn't even worry you a little bit?"

Chris shook his head. "No, because I know I'm telling the truth." He sighed. "But I must be a very good actor, because I assure you Leo I am very worried about them finding out something. I just realize that at this point there is nothing I can do." Chris stood up and made to exit the attic.

"What are you worried that they'll find out Chris?" Leo asked. He didn't think Chris would actually tell him the truth but he had to at least try.

Chris stopped in the doorway as he weighed the pros and cons of telling him, eventually he decide to just come out with it. After all when the girls came back they would just tell him. He turned to face his uncle. "I'm your nephew."

Chris turned around and left the attic before he could see his uncle's reaction, he needed some coffee.

Leo was stunned into silence, he needed…he needed…he needed…he needed a damn drink. However he stopped himself, Chris was his nephew. He tried to deny it. But he asked himself as to why Chris would lie to him about something like that. He decide to follow Chris out of the attic.

They definitely needed to talk about this.

And their was alcohol in the kitchen so, you know that's a bonus.

**XXXxxxx **

A swirl of orbs formed in a spacious kitchen, the sisters didn't say anything for a long time. Paige sat down at the kitchen island and put her head in her hands as she tried to comprehend everything she just learned. Chris, the neurotic little freak from the future was her son. Oh god she couldn't believe it. But it was true.

Her sisters were not handling it much better, Piper leaned against the countertops and Phoebe sat down at the table in the corner.

Piper felt tears pricking at her eyes, as she remembered what she said to her baby sister's son, her nephew. That she wanted him out of her house and that she didn't want to see him any more. God she had to apologise to him.

Phoebe wasn't doing much better, she had been a terrible aunt, she was supposed to spoil Chris and make sure he could always have someone to talk to when his parents were being unfair to him. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized something. "Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, her sisters turned to her. "I hit on Chris!"

"You did what?!" Shouted Paige. She jumped out of her chair and glared at her older sister. Phoebe gulped in fear at the look her sister was sending her. Right now she would kill for Piper to be the one being angry at her.

With her hands held up placatingly, "Paige, sweetie when I did it, it was during the whole titan thing and I was the goddess of love and I didn't know he was our nephew and I would just like to point out that you were the one who threatened to castrate him!"

Paige's anger didn't go away, now it just turned inward. She threatened to maim her own son. Now yes she wasn't thinking clearly, being the goddess of war would do that to a girl. But that still wasn't an excuse.

Piper looked at the sorrowful expression that crossed her sisters face. She glared at Phoebe reproachfully. She understood not wanting to be yelled at by Paige, hell going by the look on her on her face she would have probably done something to avoid being yelled at but now wasn't the time to make Paige feel bad about anything to do with Chris.

She looked up the ceiling when she heard footsteps. "Guy's! I think someone is coming down!"

Paige and Phoebe shot up and looked around for someone to hide. The door to the kitchen opened and future Paige came in with Baby Chris in her arms. She placed the baby in a high chair that sat next to the island.

Future Paige, kissed baby Chris on the head and walked over to the fridge, she opened it and pulled out a couple of eggs. She cracked them into a frying pan and began to fry the eggs.

Present Paige looked into baby Chris eyes. The baby couldn't see her but she could see him. He was an adorable baby. And smiled a gummy smile, not at her but she wanted to believe he was smiling at her. She leaned forward and tried to press a kiss to his forehead. But she just went through him as through she was a ghost.

"Mom!" the sisters attention was drawn by a voice in the doorway. Standing their was a dark haired little girl with sage green eyes. She walked over to her mother. "Kat stole my bag!"

"I did not!" as another, identical little girl ran into the kitchen. "She gave me her bag, she said I could borrow it for school today!"

"I didn't say that!" Shouted the first girl.

"Yes you did!" shouted the second girl.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-

"Girls stop it!" shouted Paige, Chris started to cry. "Now look what you've done! You've upset your brother!" she walked over the baby and rocked him back and forth. "It's okay baby boy, it's alright." she stared sternly at her daughters. "Now I don't know wither or not Kat took your bag with out asking for it Tamora. But you girls are six years old. Sort it out, now!"

The past sisters were surprised at how stern Paige was with her children, future Paige put Chris back in his high chair and went back to the stove.

One of the little girls, Kat presumably frowned and turned to her sister. "I'm sorry I took your bag Tamora."

"It's okay Kitty kat." said the other little girl, Tamora, Phoebe presumed. The twins sat at the island and said hello to their baby brother. The baby smiled and held out his hands to one of the girls. Kat…or maybe it was Tamora, Piper couldn't tell. Leave it to Paige to have identical twin girls.

The girl who Chris reached out for smiled and reached up to take him out of his baby seat. She stopped however when her mother shouted at her. "Tammy! What have I told you? No taking your brother out of his seat!" Tamora pouted and sat back down in her chair.

Chris infant eyes began to fill with tears, he wanted his big sister to hold him. He turned to Kat and reached out to her with his arms but Kat just smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Sorry Chrissy, I'll hold you later. After breakfast okay?"

Baby Chris was not happy with this idea. He didn't want to be held after breakfast. He wanted to be held now. So if his sisters wouldn't hold him themselves, then he would have to take matters into his own hands!

With a scrunched up face made with concentration, Chris disappeared into a thousand little lights and reappeared in his oldest sisters arms. Who, along with her twin. Were staring at him with shocked expressions.

Paige turned around as she heard the twinkling sound of orbs and sighed as she saw her son in her oldest child's arms. "Tamora." she started. "First of all, I told you not to take you brother out of his seat and second of all, what have your father and I said about orbing your brother?"

"I didn't orb him Mom!" shouted Tamora. "He orbed to me!" She smiled as she held her brother close to her.

"What?" said Paige in disbelief. She turned the stove down and walked over to the island. She picked her son up and gazed into his eyes. "Is your sister right baby? Did you orb to her?"

Baby Chris nodded. Paige smiled proudly and kissed him on top of his head. He placed him back in his baby seat and told him to stay there until breakfast was done. Paige went back to the stove, got another frying pan and added bacon to it.

The sisters were, understandably a little overwhelmed with all this new information. They had three future additions to their family, all of them had powers, well at least Chris and Tamora did and even as baby Chris seemed to have great control over his power. Even through it seemed that future Paige was surprised that Chris had a new power, she didn't seem surprised that he already had great control with it. Did the twins have the power to orb this young too and they just weren't able to control it as well?

Paige however was looking at her three children. She had two little girls and a baby boy. She smiled brightly, it was a good future to look forward too. Through she did have to wonder who she would marry in the future. She could see the ring on her future self's finger.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper looked up as they saw a man walk into the kitchen. His head was down as he was fixing his tie. Future Paige smiled and turned down the stove again. She walked over to her husband and fixed his tie for him. "If someone told me five years ago that I would have married you, would have three children and be fixing your ties for you…I would have punched them in the eye."

"Tell me about it!" said past Paige in disbelief. It's not that she would be unhappy being a housewife, she guessed. She just thought she would have a house husband and she'd be the breadwinner. Maybe she did have a job through, and she was just waiting until the kids were older.

Her future husband chuckled, "Well, you're stuck with me."

"Yes, yes I am!" said Paige in false exasperation. She smiled and finished adjusting her husbands tie. She went back over to the stove and started to dish up the food.

Paige's future husband walked over to the island and smiled at his girls. "Good morning sweethearts. Looking forward to school?"

"Nope!" said the girls in unison.

Their father shook his head and chuckled. He smiled at his son. "Hey little buddy, how are you this morning?" he asked and smiled as his son squealed at him.

"He's fine." said Paige as she placed four plates on the island. She walked back to the counter and picked up a bowl of porridge which she placed in front of Chris. "And his powers are starting to come in. he orbed to Tamora this morning."

"That's great buddy!" said the father proudly. Paige sat down and began to feed Chris and the rest of the family tucked into their breakfast.

Phoebe walked around the island to get a closer look at Chris's and the twins father. He sound familiar for some reason. Phoebe gasped loudly as she saw his face.

"Pheebs, what is it?" asked Piper in concern.

Phoebe looked up at her baby sister and couldn't help the feeling of disbelief, betrayal and anger that she felt. "Paige, your husband is Cole!"

End of chapter 6

**(A/N, Please review, favourite and follow! And thanks to those who already have!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrows of a future past

Chapter Seven

Cole Turner was not very happy, to say the very least. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down. He gazed at his eldest daughter. "Sweetie." He began. "Can you please say that again?"

Said eldest daughter gulped, she slowly backed up. She wasn't afraid of her father, she wasn't he would never hurt her it was just…Chris was the baby and her father was incredibly overprotective of him, he was overprotective of Tamora and Kat as well of course but more so with Chris, and he had only gotten worse since their mom had died.

Tamora remembered a time not long after their mother had died, Chris had been taken out of school for three months to give him time to grieve. When it was time for Chris to go back to school he still wasn't doing to good, he was twenty pounds underweight despite the fact that Tamora, Kat and their father had practically forced food down his throat, he was incredibly pale from spending most of those three months locked in his room and he barley talked.

When Chris had came back home from his first day back at school the kid was in tears, apparently an older boy at Chris's school had been bullying him, saying things like how it must have been a relief for their mother to die as she wouldn't have to look at him anymore and how it was probably Chris's fault that she died anyway.

Chris had cried for hours and hours and Kat and Tamora had spent all that time trying to comfort him, Cole had taken one look at his devastated son and calmly said he was going for a walk.

He had been gone for hours and when he came back from wherever he had gone he simply told his daughters, who had waited up for him after Chris had gone to sleep, to go to bed and that he would see them in the morning.

When Chris went to school the next day he was surprised to hear that his bully had disappeared. Apparently he was walking home from his girlfriend's house and then he had just vanished.

Around a week later the guy turned up later in front of a hospital alive.

Barley.

Both of his arms were broken as were almost all of his ribs and both his legs, both his eyes were black, he was suffering from internal bleeding and one of his lungs had been punctured.

Leo and Coop, who had been told by their nieces that their father had been out of the house approached Cole and asked him if he had anything to do with what happened to the boy.

Cole had merely shrugged and said. "He's alive, he should count his blessings." And then walked away.

Since that day everyone had been a little nervous of Cole. No one in the family thought he would hurt them, except Leo who tried to stop his children from going near him to which Wyatt had scoffed and left and Melinda had reminded him that he had never been a decent father to either her or Laura and he didn't have any right to tell them what to do before leaving herself.

But it didn't change the fact that for perhaps the first time they had finally seen the demon half of their father and uncle. It worried Tamora to think about sometimes, after all she was quarter demon. Did she the capability to do to someone what her father did to the boy who bullied her brother?

Regardless her father was still waiting for her to repeat what she had said so Tamora cleared her throat and decided to just get it over with. "Dad, Chris is in the past, specifically in the year 2003 which is the year we think Wyatt was turned and he is acting as past Mom and the past aunts whitelighter to try and stop Wyatt from turning."

Cole closed his eyes and rubbed at the bride of his nose whilst sighing heavily. "Yeah that's what I thought you said." He suddenly looked up at his oldest child and shouted. "Are you completely insane!?"

Tamora, Kat and Melinda jumped back at the force of the shout and winced as Cole suddenly shot up from the sofa.

Cole breathed heavily. "You sent your brother into the past!? Are you completely insane!? How is even acting as your mother's whitelighter? He's only sixteen!?"

"We put him under a glamour." Said Kat as she looked down at her feet. She couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed, she agreed with Tamora at the time that it was the best plan it would be a way they could stop Wyatt without killing their cousin and they would be keeping their baby brother out of harm's way.

But it didn't mean that Chris was out of danger, to discover who turned Wyatt, Chris would have to do some heavy duty investigation in the underworld so he was probably in a lot of danger.

Cole again breathed heavily and decided to start pacing the room to try and clam down and to think about what he was going to do now.

Melinda sighed and went into the kitchen to start dinner, the rest of the group who attacked the prision were going to be here soon, those that had survived anyway and they would probably be hungry. She couldn't do anything here as when her uncle was in one of these moods it could take him hours to come out, sometimes days if he needed to think about something.

Kat and Tamora sat down on the sofa where just moments ago their father had been laying, at least Melinda had managed to convince him to keep laying down until she finished healing him, and watched as he paced across the room and muttered to himself.

They both got the feeling they were going to be sitting their for a while.

**XXXxxxx**

Leo watched his…nephew drink his coffee. He wondered if he was Paige's son, she loved coffee. And he drank it the same way Paige did.

His features weren't much help in this regard, he had the Warren bone structure and the dark brown hair that was common among all Halliwells. It was odd but his hair was really dark brown, almost black. In fact with his green eyes and nearly black hair and the fact that their personalities were so similar Leo thought for a moment that he might even be Prue's son.

But that would be impossible.

Right?

It really was difficult because both his sisters in law shared similar features, there was something Phoebe like in the shape of Chris's face but at the same time he looked like he had gotten his nose from Paige.

And he had Piper's smile.

Chris finished his coffee and noticed how his uncle was staring at him. "Go ahead." he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"What ever it is you want to ask me just go ahead." Said Chris with a shrug. "I don't mind, just so long as it isn't about any specific details about the future, I can't answers those and while it might surprise you to hear I am as sick of saying 'future consequences' as you are of hearing it."

Leo nodded. "Who's your mother?" 

Chris snorted. "Really? I give you a near enough free pass to ask me anything you want and that is what you ask? Man you are lame, anyway I'm not going to answer this question as when the girls get back they will probably knew whose son I am so they can tell you."

Leo nodded and decided not to push this one and moved on to his next question. "Am I a good uncle?"

Chris's eyes widen in surprise, he was not expecting that question. "You're…okay." He said with a shrug.

"Just okay?" Asked Leo, who couldn't deny he was a little hurt, he had hoped that he would be thought of a lot more fondly than that be any future nieces and nephews.

"Well yeah, I mean you weren't bad or anything. But you weren't really there a lot. You know?" Chris said with another shrug. "I mean you weren't even there for Melinda and Laura so…" Chris slammed his hand over his mouth as he realised what he just said.

"Who-" Before Leo could finish his question the sound of a loud bang in the attic drew the attention of both men. They both looked at one another briefly before orbing up to the room.

Standing in the middle of the room were all three sisters, Paige looked shocked, Piper looked shocked and ill and Phoebe…Phoebe just looked pissed.

"You're back!" Said Leo, having to refrain himself from going over and hugging Piper as he remembered that they were separated.

None of the girls said anything, Paige walked slowly over to Chris and stared into his green eyes before pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby, I am so, so sorry." She mumbled into her son's shoulder.

"It's okay mom." Said Chris as he allowed himself to enjoy the comfort of one of his mother's hugs having gone nearly three years without one. He looked up and saw his aunt glaring at him, oh he knew what this was about.

Chris untangled himself from his mother. "I have to go." And before anyone could stop him, he orbed out of the attic.

Paige spun around and glared at Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe spat.

"Don't what me, you're the reason he left!" Paige shouted.

"So what if I am, can we really trust him?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms.

"He's my son!" Shouted Paige.

"He's not just, you're son through is he?" Said Phoebe.

Leo looked between his sisters-in-law confused. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Piper broke her silence and sighed. "Leo, you might want to sit down."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Sorrows of a future past

Chapter Eight

After Chris had orbed up to the bridge he sat down with his back against the large metal support strut and took some deep breaths to calm down, it was a breathing exercise that his sister had taught him and it was helping him a lot.

God, how did this happen? They knew, they all knew who he was, they knew that he was family, they knew that he was Paige's son.

He could already see it now, his mother would try and talk to him, get him to open up about himself and the future, his aunt Piper would probably try and stuff him full of food and Leo would probably try and play nice with him to get answers about and Wyatt.

And more than anything else, they would try and get him to forgive them.

And the worse thing was that if things were different he probably would forgive them, his sisters and father always told him that he forgave far to easily, When he was five and Tamora was ten she had stolen his ball, he cried and got his mother to make her sister give it back to him, as soon as she had given it back to him she apologised to him he just smiled and accepted it. The idea of holding a grudge was almost alien to him.

But that was before he spent that past four years living in a war zone, that was before he saw his life and family being utterly torn apart, that was before he saw his dear mother dead in a pool of red blood, that was before betrayal was a crime punishable by death.

Forgiveness was beyond him now, and it was definitely beyond them.

The problem was that he still needed their help, he was a powerful witch in his own right without a doubt but he needed the power of three if he was going to succeed in his mission. If his sisters were hear then he could do it without them but they were still in the future because they were the only ones who had even the slightest chance of stopping Wyatt if he failed.

Maybe…Maybe he could just pretend that he forgave them, yes it would be dishonest but he was a liar, ever since he was little he a great talent for lying, when he was little he used to pretend that it was another power, the power to tell anyone anything and they would always believe him.

He never tried to lie about big things but if he lied and he got a extra slice of pecan pie because he told his aunt that he got straight A's on his report card well he didn't see the harm really.

This specific skill was the reason Chris was chosen above anyone else to come back to the past.

Chris sighed and he rubbed at his temples to try and ease the pressure that had been building up for the past half an hour.

In the end, what choice did he have?

With a heavy sigh Chris orbed off of the bridge.

**XXXxxxx**

Leo leaned back in his chair as he tried to process what he had just been told. He looked at his sister-in-law in disbelief. "Chris is…Cole's son?"

"Yes." Said Paige as she rubbed at her temples to ease the pressure that had been building ever since this conversation had begun.

"And in the future you are married to Cole and have two other children with him?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Said Paige as rolled her eyes as Phoebe shot her a glare as she was reminded of the fact that her ex-husband was going to come back to life and marry her baby sister. "Leo, this is the fifth time you have asked this it is starting to get really, really, really old."

"Well, I'm sorry Paige but I still find it a little hard to believe." Leo said as he stood and paced across the living room. "I mean, sometime in the future Cole comes back to life and you marry him and have children with him? Need I remind you, you hate Cole!"

"Yes I do, but in the future I clearly do not, I mean I'm married to him and have his children he must have done something to make me forgive him and then something to make me love him." Paige said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute." Phoebe said as she sat up. "You just said that he must have done something to make you love him!"

"Yeah, so?" Paige asked confused.

"Don't you see? When Cole comes back from hell he must have put you under a spell to make you fall in love with him, it all make's sense!" Phoebe shouted, her full of joy as she realised she figured it all out, she knew that her sister wouldn't fall for Cole and she definitely knew that Cole would never fall for her baby sister.

Paige blinked as she processed what her sister said. "Phoebe." She began. "Couple of things, that is one the stupidest things you have ever said and I will now explain why, One, if Cole did come back and had the power to hypnotise one of us to fall in love with him why would he do it to me and not to you? Second of all, A person can not be hypnotised to do something that goes against their nature, while in the future I might love Cole I still don't love him now and I am in disbelief that he could ever do something to make me forgive him."

As Phoebe tried to process what her sister said Paige continued. "And finally, let's pretend that Cole in the future does hypnotise me and it's some sort of ploy to get you back, why would he then have children with me and marry me? Can you answer any of these questions Phoebe?"

At meeting her sister's silence Paige shook her head. "I thought not, and so in conclusion Phoebe you are an idiot." 

"Paige! she's just trying to help you." Leo said disapprovingly.

"Yeah? Well I don't need her help and I really don't need yours either, why would I want the help of a man who walked on his wife and child who is just barely a year old!" Paige shouted, her temper fully coming to bare.

Suddenly all three of them were going at it, Piper, who had been quiet so far through out all of this stood up, took in a deep breath, opened her mouth and screamed out at the top of her voice. "Everybody, shut the fuck up!"

Leo, Paige and Phoebe were all shocked in to silence as Piper's shout, they had all heard Piper shout before but it was very rare to hear her swear. Everyone quickly sat down so as to avoid her wrath.

Piper took some deep breaths to calm down, she didn't want to get so angry that she nearly blows up the house, again.

Once she feel's that she is sufficiently clamed she opens her eyes and gives one of her dreaded Piper smiles.

"Now, listen to me all of you, we can not know the future, unless we are meant to know it and then Phoebe would get a premonition, what we got was a snapshot. We saw two instances of a future, we don't know what it is like aside from that and we shouldn't assume, However if I were to assume I would say that Paige looked very happy and she didn't seem to be under any sort of mind control."

"Now, if no one minds I am going to go and check on my baby." Piper turned around and walked up the stairs, after this sort of day she just needed to be with Wyatt.

Before any of the others left in the living room could say anything they were interrupted, by a large swirling portal appearing in the living room.

The three of them jumped up to face whatever horror was going to come through, what did come through was certainly not what they expected.

Cole Turner strode through the portal and glanced around the living room, aside from stopping to gaze at his wife for a moment he didn't falter and asked only one question.

"Where is my son?!"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Sorrows of a Future Past

Chapter Nine

Paige, Phoebe and Leo stared open-mouthed at the man who had appeared out of the swirling portal. Phoebe was trying to figure out how she should react, should she laugh or cry? She never thought that she would still have feelings for Cole but it seems like she did.

She couldn't decided what exactly what she was feeling, anger or love. But whatever she was feeling she couldn't handle the fact that it was Cole who was making her feel this way and thus Phoebe did the only thing that came naturally to her, get rid of the thing that was causing her pain.

Phoebe ran up to Cole and jumped in the air, whilst levitating she attempted to kick him in the face but Cole caught her leg and effortlessly threw her into the far wall. Phoebe screamed as she flew into the wall and grunted as she fell to the floor.

Letting his instincts take over Leo allowed lighting to start to crackle up and down his arms, before he could throw of a blast of lighting however, Paige turned to him, waved her arm and Leo disappeared in a could of orbs with a yelp.

Cole, hearing the yelp turned to face what had caused it and felt his breath catch in his throat.

There, standing right in front of him was his beautiful wife. Younger yes but it was her, her beautiful dark brown hair falling down to her shoulders and her brown eyes staring at him, staring straight into his soul and laying him bare.

"What the hell is going on!?" Cole snapped out of his contemplation by the shout and he and Paige turned to face who ever had shouted.

Standing on the steps, Wyatt in her arms was Piper. She looked down at Cole and decided to keep an even look on her face, she knew that this wasn't the Cole of her time but it didn't make it any easier to see him, Cole had still done some terrible things.

"Piper! Blast him!" Shouted Phoebe as she stood up, Paige turned to glare at her sister while Cole simply rolled his eyes, it was nice to know that some things never changed.

"I not going to do anything until I get some answers, let's start with what is that big glowing circle thing in the middle of my living room!" Shouted Piper as she pointed at the portal.

Cole spun on his ankle and frowned heavily as he saw that the time portal was still open, it was supposed to close after he had come through, why was it still open?

Piper walked into the living room and stood in between Phoebe and Paige, she couldn't help but grin slightly at the irony of it all, even when she was the oldest sister it seemed like her days as the peacekeeper of the family weren't quite over yet.

"And another question, where the heck is Leo?" Asked Piper as she held Wyatt close to her chest as he whimpered loudly.

As soon as Piper asked the tell tale tingling of orbs sound out and Leo materialized in a cloud of orbs and he looked very annoyed.

"Paige!" He sounded annoyed as well. "You orbed me into to a demonic strip club!"

Piper raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm sorry." She began as she turned to face her baby sister. "You orbed my husband into a demonic strip club!?"

Paige winced, Piper looked and sounded pissed. "He was going to attack Cole, I had to stop him he hadn't done anything! So, I orbed Leo away and I guess he ended up in a strip club, I didn't exactly specify a destination in the second or so I had!" Paige explained.

Piper didn't look impressed but she excepted the explanation, Phoebe was the one who looked annoyed now. "Didn't do anything he tossed me into a wall!" 

"You attacked him first!" Paige countered, standing her ground.

"I had every right to, you know what he's done! Hell you were the one who always tried to convince us he had gone bad!" Phoebe shouted, frustrated that her sister seemed so damn determined to defend Cole, didn't she remember what he did?

"That was the Cole of our time, this is the Cole of the future, who is my husband and the father of my children!" Paige shouted it.

Phoebe went pale and Leo looked shocked, Piper didn't have a massive reaction but she did raised an eyebrow and Paige was starting to think that was her default emotional response but what really got Paige was Cole's reaction.

He turned away from the portal which up until now had held him captivated and looked her, Paige couldn't tell what the look meant but it was intense and deep and it kind of made Paige felt as if she had swallowed a hamster.

Cole turned back to the portal when it suddenly convulsed and out of it popped Tamora! And following a second later was Kat! They smiled at one another before they noticed that their father was giving them a look, a look that, when they were little girls, usually resulted in them not being able to sit for a week.

But suddenly that didn't care if their father was angry at them for coming back or not, because they could see their mother, sure she wasn't their mother yet, her hair didn't have the tinges of grey in it that had come with raising three children, nor did her eyes have the kind motherly look yet but it was her and having not seen their mother in years it took everything Kat and Tamora had not to run to her and grab in a massive hug.

Cole was going to yell at them, after all he had told them specifically not follow him but he saw how hard it was for them to see their mother and so with a heavy sigh he pulled his girls into a hug.

Phoebe was going to say something but Piper stopped her by placing her hand on to her arm and shaking her head, she had a feeling she know who those two young women were and why they both looked so upset at seeing Paige, even through she prayed that she was wrong.

Paige couldn't believe it, she had already figured out who those two girls were, that had the exact same hair colour as the two little girls she had seen in that vision, these women were her daughters from the future. The only thing she couldn't figure out is why they both looked so sad when they saw her.

Cole pulled away but not before pressing a kiss to both of his daughter's foreheads, he was about to ask them why they had followed him back and then give them the speech about how they should have stayed in the future when suddenly the portal convulsed again.

This time Melinda flew out of the portal, before she could truly take in her surroundings Kat marched up and shouted straight into her face. "Are you completely insane!?"

Melinda jumped back and very nearly fell into the time portal, thankfully she managed to regain her balanced and shot a glare back at her big cousin. "No, I am not insane. I came back to help because let's face it the only way we are going to stop Wyatt is to stop him from ever turning in the first place, I mean no offence to ever of you two but I mean, at best we were a thorn in his side and that is me being quite generous."

Kat did not look happy at that assessment and Tamora decided to intervene before Kat…overreacted. "Melinda, regardless of any of that we did leave you in charge, we can't leave the others without a leader."

"I am not an idiot, I didn't leave the others without a leader, I told them since you put me in charge due to your absence I was putting Sam and Dean in charge until we get and also…" Melinda would have continued but Leo interrupted her.

"Wait just a minute, your name's Melinda?" Leo asked in disbelief, when Melinda nodded in reply Leo let out a laugh in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Leo what is it?" Asked Piper confused.

"Piper don't you see, when you were gone Chris and I talked and he let slip two names Melinda and Laura and we were talking about if I was a good uncle and Chris said I was okay but I wasn't really their a lot for him or any other his other cousins, and when Chris said those names he covered his mouth so if I'm right Melinda is our daughter." Leo said with a delighted smile on his face.

Piper was quite naturally in a state of shock, meeting your grownup daughter who had to be at least in her early twenties was a slightly odd event. Melinda however did not looked shocked that Leo had figured this out, if anything she looked annoyed.

"You're not my father Leo!" Melinda practically spat the name out with as much venom as she could muster. "You just happened to get Mom pregnant with me and we happen to share some DNA that is it, that is all our relationship is, got it?"

To say Leo looked devastated would be a massive understatement, he worked his mouth to try and get some sort of words out but really how did one respond to that?

Cole then raised his hand. "I hate to interrupt the drama but if someone could be so kind as to tell me where my son is?"

Before anyone could respond to that a shower of orbs appeared in the middle of room and Chris then materialized. He opened his mouth to say something but his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he saw his father, sisters and cousin standing there in front of him.

Cole couldn't believe it, his son was right here in front of him, he didn't know what to expect when he his daughter's had told him that they put their brother under a glamour, it was definitely odd to see his baby boy as an adult.

Before anyone could say anything to him Chris, to the surprise of the sisters and Leo shimmered out of the living room. Cole spun on his heel to face his daughters. "Girl's can you track his shimmer!?" 

Kat and Tamora closed their eyes and tried to sense for their baby brother's shimmer, it was a hybrid power that had devolved from their sensing power and it had come in handy more times than they could count.

"I got him." Said Kat as her eyes snapped open.

Cole nodded and took Kat's hand, he gestured for Tamora to take her other hand which she did just as they were about to go after the youngest member of their family Paige stopped them. "Wait! Let me come with you!"

Cole turned to face his future wife. "What?" he asked confused.

"He's my son to." Said Paige.

Cole was quite as he thought about what to do, eventually he came to the conclusion that would be best for Chris. "He's not your son yet." and with that and a nod to Kat they all shimmered out.

Paige stared disbelievingly at where her future family once stood not really understanding what had just happened.

Melinda sighed heavily and tried to think of something she could say to break the awkward silence. An idea came into her head which made her grin, it would break the slince and she could troll her past family.

"Hey guess what, in the future we have holodecks!" 

**XXXxxxx**

Chris paced back and forth in the back room of P3, his family was here in the past which brought him mixed feelings. On the one hand he was glad they were all right and that his sisters had managed to get their father out of Wyatt's prison but on the other hand his dad was going to be so pissed at him, their Father had often made it clear that he believed that Wyatt was to far gone and that killing him was their first, last and only option.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, from the stories Aunt Piper had told him his Father would have loved to be given a second chance by his Aunt Phoebe when he was still in love with her and now he was the one saying that their was no hope left for Wyatt.

Chris was brought out of his thoughts by someone shimmering into the backroom, he turned to whoever it was and he sighed heavily when he saw that it was his father and sisters, just as he had expected.

His father waved his hand and Chris felt his glamour slip away, he was suddenly shorter, not a lot shorter but shorter, he had suddenly lost a lot of weight and his skin which the glamour had kept a healthy and natural tan colour was now pale white.

Cole stepped forward and grabbed in his son in a massive hug.

Chris couldn't help himself, he started to cry and soon his tears became out right sobs, his sisters ran forward and joined their father in giving him a hug.

Whatever happended next, Chris know he wouldn't have to fact it alone, he had his father and his sisters and even his cousin, he wasn't alone anymore.

He just hoped it would be enough.

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorrows Of A Future Past

Chapter Ten

After a solid half an hour hugging the family had broken apart from one another and Chris, Kat and Tamora were now sitting down next to one another on Chris's bed. Cole on the other hand was sitting on an old fold out chair across from the bed.

Cole looked around the storage room that had been for all intents and purposes his son's bedroom, he was not at all impressed, he could feel a chill and the bed did not look at all comfortable. He got the feeling that neither Piper or her sisters had offered Chris a bed at the manor, even the sofa at the manor looked like it would be an improvement over the lumpy old bed that his son had been laying on.

He understood why they didn't trust him, he supposed if some random man came out of a portal that just appeared out of nowhere and started to claim his son would turn evil in the future then he wouldn't want to believe him either.

But he would at least try and be courteous to the person who was trying to help them wither or not he believed them.

Kat tilted her brother's head up so she could look into his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. "We wouldn't have sent you back if we weren't absolutely sure that it wouldn't work."

Chris nodded and gave Kat a soft smile. "I'm fine Kat, really I'm glad that you sent me back it was better than just sitting around the safe house waiting and praying for you to come back, I feel like I've really accomplished something back here, I've managed to take care of a few demons that became some of Wyatt's most powerful lieutenants." 

"Believe me we have seen the end results of that, it's probably the only reason that the resistance is still standing." Said Tamora with a smile before it fell from her face and them a small frown appeared on her face. "Through I will admit that having to deal with two sets of memories has been more than a little confusing."

"Every little action you've been taking has been altering the future." Kat explained when she saw the confused look on Chris's face. "And we've been getting new memories and sometimes it's been a little difficult."

"Are there any new memories of Mom?" Chris asked, he knew it was selfish. That wasn't the reason he was here but even so he couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe that one tiny little action, one tiny change might be enough to save her.

Kat and Tamora shared a look and then looked over to their father who simply shrugged as he continued to watch them. Kat sighed he was leaving it to them, in his mind this was their punishment for sending their brother back into the past.

Kat reached out and gently brought her brother into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Chris sighed and nodded he knew it was too much to hope for, his mother might have taught him that magic always worked in mysterious ways but it always worked but she had also taught him that life wasn't fair and this time it looked as through life not being fair won out over magic working mysterious ways.

Tamora glanced down to the dusty floor of the storeroom and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she had hoped that maybe Chris would've been able to change their mother's fate but deep down she always knew that it wouldn't happen but even so she couldn't help but be disappointed.

But she wouldn't let her brother know that because knowing her little brother like she did she knew that he would take it the wrong and that he would think that disappointment in their mother still being dead would translate out to as disappointment in him and she wouldn't let that happen.

And so she reached out and threw one of her arms over her brothers shoulders and pulled him close. "It doesn't matter, what matters right now is did you manage to find out who turned Wyatt yet?"

"If I did do you think I would still be here? If I had I would be at the manor telling the sisters who was after their son and nephew and we would be gearing up to kick some ass and I wouldn't be sitting here in the dark feeling sorry for myself." Chris pointed out with a self deprecating smirk on his face.

"Nothing turns Wyatt." Cole said from the chair he was sitting in.

"Dad." Kat warned.

"No, guys I'm sorry, okay. believe me I am I know that you don't want to kill Wyatt but believe me when I say you have no other option you either kill Wyatt or he kills you and I am not going to let that second option happen. Do you understand?"

"Dad we can't kill Wyatt, he's our cousin before he was turned he was the only thing I had to a brother. We can't kill him." Chris stressed.

Cole sighed heavily as he looked at his three beautiful children who had all been through so, so, so much. His three children who looked so much older than they should due to fighting a war with their cousin just to stay alive and now he was asking them to kill a member of their family despite the fact that there were so few of them left. "You're going to have to."

End of Chapter Ten

**(A/N Hey guys I know that this is really short but I just wanted to write something to show that this story hasn't been abandond so I hope you like it.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrows of a future past.

Chapter Eleven.

Melinda was humming and tapping her fingers on the side of the chair she was sitting on while her past family were waiting anxiously for her cousins and her uncle to return from wherever they had gone. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see her mother and aunts alive again but she had never been close to her mother and her aunts were often busy with their own families and her father had never really been a factor in her life so there was an thick layer of awkwardness in the air.

She really hoped they would all turn up soon, she had missed her baby cousin and wanted to get in on the whole family reunion thing.

She looked up when she saw the air in the middle of the room shimmer and her uncle and cousins appear, Chris looked terrible, he looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal or had a good night's sleep in weeks. It suddenly occurred to Melinda that when he orbed into the room her past family had seemed as surprised as them, where had Chris been staying if he wasn't staying here?

She stood up from her chair and walked over to her cousin and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you little bud." She said happily as she tightened her hold around Chris.

"I've missed you too Melly." Chris said as he closed his eyes and relaxed into his older cousins embrace, it had been so long since he had any hugs and usually all he had to do was ask to get one so he was going to make sure that all the hugs he got from now on lasted as long as possible.

They both stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart, Chris turned his head to look at his mother who had just walked up to him, her face was uncertain, an uneasy smile on her lips and she was wringing her hands together which he knew she only did when she was incredibly nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, she wanted to give her son another hug but Paige didn't want to push him yet, she had plenty of time to think while her future family was gone and she had come to the same conclusion that her older sister had, that at some point in the future she had died and had forced her family to grow up without her.

Paige knew deep down that she shouldn't blame herself, it wasn't like her future self had meant to die but even so she couldn't help but feel that if she had lived longer she might have been able to protect her children from whatever horrors the future had in store.

But her future self had died and her children had been forced to grow up without her and nothing would change that, Chris hadn't come back to save her after all. He had come back to save Wyatt from turning evil. She tried hard not to feel stung by that.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Chris said with a shrug before walking over to the sofa and sitting down next to his Aunt Piper, of all of his past family he was the most comfortable around her. In the future she was to busy having to be two parents to Wyatt, Mel and Laura to spend much time with any of her nieces but he had always been a bit of an exception, after all, she had taught him how to cook.

Tamora and Kat sat down on the other sofa with there Aunt Phoebe in between them, Phoebe was too busy shooting a withering glare towards Cole to notice or really care that her future grown up nieces had sat down next to her.

Cole was sending a harsh glare of his own towards his ex-wife, his past self might have bent over backwards for her but he had grown in the past twenty three years and any love he had once had for Phoebe had long since dried up, in the future they only agreed to be civil to one another for the sake of the kids and for the fact that Cole didn't want to break Phoebe and Paige's relationship.

Piper had picked up on the glares they were sending one another and decided to break the tension, she got to her feet and cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. "Now, I know we've all had a bit of shock and tensions might be running a little bit high right now but it's important that we all stay calm and discus this like a family, even though, technically speaking some members the family don't exist yet."

A light chuckle spread through the room, it wasn't a particularly funny joke but the effort to ease the tension was appreciated and even Cole smiled, Phoebe didn't smile but she at least stopped glaring at Cole and relaxed for the moment.

"I think that's a really great idea." Paige said with a smile, she really wanted to find out more about her future family but it wasn't like she could just ask, if her future daughters and husband were anything like Chris in that area then it would be like trying to get blood out of a stone.

Cole then raised his hand to his mouth and coughed. "Um, where's Wyatt?"

"Dad..." Tamora said warningly as she shot a look at her father, refusing to be intimidated when her father shot her a look back. There was only one reason her father would ask about Wyatt and there was no way in hell she was going to let him go through with it.

"Uh, he's gone down for the night." Piper explained as she crossed her arms. "Why do you ask?"

"Look, Chris told us that he told you that Wyatt was evil in the future and he came back to try and stop it, right?" Cole asked before continuing, not waiting for a response. "Well I am telling you that nothing turns Wyatt, he was evil from the moment he came into this world and nothing will change it."

"That isn't true!" Leo yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Wyatt is the twice blessed, he's the paragon of good magic, the son of a charmed one and an angel! There's no way he would be born evil, you're lying!"

"That's right!" Phoebe yelled as she jumped to her feet and glared at Cole with pure hatred in her eyes. "I don't know what sort of sick game your playing, or what sort of lies you've been feeding your kids but you can't fool us! Wyatt would never turn evil, ever!"

Cole stared at her for a moment before letting out a disbelieving laugh. "You're kidding right? This family has had it's members turn evil so many times it is practically a running joke, need I remind you of that time that you were queen of the underworld!?"

"Need I remind you that was all your fault!? You were the source and you tricked me!" Phoebe yelled back.

"How did I trick you!? It wasn't like I held you captive and you're the one who killed the wizard when I was more than ready to give up my powers as the source for you, you joined me of your own free will!" Cole yelled, feeling his temper rising and the temptation to throw an energy ball was getting stronger and stronger.

"You had the seer drug me with that potion! God knows what was in it!?"

"What potion!?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know about it!"

"I didn't know about any potion, I didn't tell the seer to do anything to you!"

"Do you really think I am that stupid!?"

"You really don't want me to answer that you-"

"Okay!" Piper shouted before throwing up her hands, thankfully not blasting anything with her power. "I think that it's time for all of us to calm down before somebody gets hurt, now I think what both of you should do is leave the room while the rest of us discuss this."

"What!?" Phoebe and Cole both echoed in disbelief.

"You heard me, if you're both going to act like children then you're going to be treat like children. Phoebe go to your room, Cole go...go somewhere else for an hour or so." She raised her finger when they both opened their mouths to argue. "This isn't negotiable, go."

Phoebe huffed and then stormed out of the room, her loud footsteps echoing around the manor. Cole sighed and shimmered out of the living room.

Piper sighed in exhaustion and rubbed at her face before looking up from her hands.

"Anybody want some coffee?"

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**(A/N, Please review, favourite and follow.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorrows of a future past

Chapter Twelve.

Chris sighed as he took a small sip of his coffee, real coffee was rare as oil in the future and being able to drink the real thing was an unexpected delight. He was glad that his father had allowed him to put his glamour back up, he got the feeling that his mother and aunt wouldn't let him drink the coffee if he looked like the sixteen year old he was.

He could see his sisters glaring at him making him fully aware of their disapproval but right now he didn't care and he had been sleeping in a nightclub back room for the past eight months they should count themselves lucky that he had never drunk any of the many expensive bottles of liquor that he had access too.

His father and aunt were still nowhere to be seen and to be honest he more than preferred it that way, his father wouldn't let him drink coffee and would make him drop his glamour plus he would try and convince the others to kill Wyatt and there was no way that he or his sisters were going to let that happen.

And as for Aunt Phoebe while in the future he had a decent enough relationship with her in the future his sisters did not and he just knew that if Aunt Phoebe came down then there would be a massive argument and he would rather avoid that for as long as possible, his job was hard enough as it was he did not need everyone at each other's throats.

He finished the cup and put it down on the table and as soon as he had Piper came over and held up the coffee pot. "Want some more hon?"

He wasn't quite thrilled with all the pet names that had started since he had come back, just because they knew he was family now they all wanted to be his best friend and try and make up for the way that they had been treating him. Well he wasn't going to give in to it.

But he did want coffee. "Sure." He said politely and Piper filled the coffee cup up to the rim and he was suddenly assaulted by a memory. He was young and it was freezing cold outside and pouring down rain, it had come on so quickly that at first they thought that it had a magical cause but it turned to be a semi-normal storm. Global warming was still much of a problem in the future and there was only so much magic could fix or they were allowed to do with it.

The point was by the time he had made it inside from the manor's backyard that he was totally soaked through and was shaking, Aunt Piper had bundled him up in an old wool blanket that she kept by the heater so it was always warm and made him a cup of hot chocolate, it had been topped with whipped cream and a wafer and two chocolate sticks and it had been the best hot chocolate he had ever had in his life.

Suddenly he missed all of the little moments that he had always spent with his family. Sleep overs and camping trips and cooking with Aunt Piper and Uncle Coop and his dad taking him fishing and playing hide and seek with his sisters and running around with Wyatt in the backyard all day until it started to get dark and reading all day with him mom, neither of them saying anything but both of them simply enjoying the comforting silence.

That's why he couldn't kill Wyatt, if he did then all of that would be rewritten, be unwritten. Every happy memory even if they were still inact would be tinged with sadness. Every good memory of Wyatt would never be and the mere though of that killed him. He couldn't lose his cousin, not if there was even the slightest chance of being able to save him.

Perhaps that made him selfish, people in the future were suffering while his brother still drew breath but even so he could not do it. Wyatt was the closest thing he had to a brother and he loved him like one. He couldn't lose him, not while there was even the slightest chance.

And he had been more than selfless over the past six months so if anyone had a problem with it then they could go hang.

"So, do you have any leads on what might turn Wyatt?" Piper asked as she walked around the table filling everyone else's cups up, a part of her still didn't want to believe it but she knew that she couldn't live in denial, if the future was threatened by an evil Wyatt then they had to make sure that Wyatt stayed good no matter the cost.

It had never really clicked before how powerful her infant son actually was, she knew that he had a great deal of powers of course but she had never realised that he was actually already stronger than her, perhaps even stronger than her and her sisters put together.

Were the others of the next generation that strong? Chris had only showed telekinesis and maybe he had more powers other than that and his whitelighter powers but at a look he didn't seem to be as strong as Wyatt.

But the fact that Wyatt was apparently some sort of evil overlord in the future suggested that the next generation didn't have the power to take Wyatt on head to head, it was quite terrifying realising that. Each generation of Warren Witches were meant to get stronger and stronger, that hadn't stopped just because the charmed ones had come to been and any doubt she might've had was gone when Wyatt started to show his powers.

But if the next generation weren't strong enough then that meant that she and Paige and Phoebe were no where near strong enough to face off against Wyatt and she realised how stupid it sounded considering he was her baby but their lives were nothing if not ridiculous so considering everything that had happened in her life over the past six years, she knew she couldn't ignore the possibility that one day she might have to defend herself from her own son.

Leo looked upset that she was asking about leads, she knew that he didn't want to believe but knew now that Chris wasn't lying anymore and they had to do everything possible to prevent it.

"Well," Chris said as he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I found a lead earlier that suggested that a coven of female demons were coming to kidnap Wyatt but I already took care of them."

"You went to attack a coven by yourself!" Paige shouted as she stared at her son in disbelief, the protective feeling in her gut right now was a thousand times more intense than what she felt to Wyatt. Chris was her kid and he was putting himself in danger hunting all these demons on his own.

_"And whose fault is that?" _A traitorous little voice in her head whispered. _"You and your sisters are the ones who didn't belive him, who are the ones who made him sleep in the back room of P3 on a couch."_

She knew that she was being unfairly hard on herself, Chris had been a stranger six months ago and they couldn't just offer him a room but now that Paige knew that she was his mother she burned with guilt, she felt like she should have known but she hadn't.

Chris looked annoyed for a moment before he spoke again. "As I was saying I took care of them, it wasn't too difficult. But I have new lead and we have too-" Chris was cut off by a scream coming from upstairs.

"Phoebe!" Everyone shouted and jumped out of their chairs as they ran for the stairs and rushed up, the scream had come from Wyatt's nursery and as Piper and Leo both realised this they picked up their speed.

They arrived just in time to see Phoebe on the floor, heartstoppingly still and Wyatt begin held in a man's arms. The man smiled darkly "Too late." And the demon shimmered away.

Piper fell to her knees and screamed.

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

**Please review, follow and favourite.**


End file.
